Get Me Off : Jackson x Scott
by Jannasaur
Summary: Jackson's in the shower, and in order to release his tension, he has a heated jerk-off session. And guess who's in mind… Scott McCall. Jackson-centric. Rated M for Male/Male, Masturbation and Yaoi


**WARNING; MATURE ADULT CONTENT. CONTAINS; LEMONS (SEX), YAOI (MALE/MALE), AND SODOMY. BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A SEXUALLY DETAILED FAN STORY.**

Author: Jannasaur

Genre(s): Romance

Fandom: Teen Wolf (2011)  
>Characters (pairing): Scott McCall x Jackson Whittemore<p>

Summary:  
>Jackson's in the shower, and in order to release his tension he has a heated jerk-off session, and guess who's in mind… Scott McCall. Jackson-centric.<br>Male/Male, Masturbation, Yaoi

Disclaimer; I don't own Teen Wolf, nor its characters. All rights belong to the respectful owners. I make no money from this, it is purely fanmade for my own perverted reasons...

Warning; Rated M for Masturbation, MalexMale and Yaoi

**WARNING; MATURE ADULT CONTENT. CONTAINS; LEMONS (SEX), YAOI (MALE/MALE), AND SODOMY. BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A SEXUALLY DETAILED FAN STORY.**

* * *

><p>Get Me Off<p>

* * *

><p>The warm water, sprinkling above me splashed against my skin before slowly running down in streams. The heat absorbed me as I pressed my back against the misted tile wall, in an attempt to cool myself down. But, after the shower had been running for a few minutes, the tiles had heated up quite quickly, leaving my bathroom hot, damp and fogged up with steam. I didn't mind.<p>

I closed my eyes, in a perfect position that allowed my body to generously catch each bead of water that fell to my flesh, like small crystals and diamonds, scattered all over my naked body.  
>Resting my head against the tiles, and lost in the sea of steam, I let my hands run over my chest, caressing toned pecks as I lapped up the droplets that slept upon my slippery skin, and then, slowly running them down my stomach to do the same, feeling my fingers strum gently against the ripples of tight muscles, before slipping it to attend to my man-hood, growing hard with the lust and images that coursed themselves through my brain.<p>

I allowed my mind to run wild with imagination, as I pictured the one person who had been the fascination and sole subject of all my fantasies since puberty, the only human who managed to get my blood pumping, even with mere abstract visions. The model of my desires; Scott McCall.

Guilt, and inner hate were all but speckles of dirt on my body, slowly washing away to give me full pleasure of what was about to **come**.

Slowly, and gently, I curled my fingers around the width of my member. Already, at the mere thought of Scott, the flesh of my male arousal grew hot and shallow thuds of excitement pounded gently against the pads of my fingertips. I held my breath in anticipation as I let my fingers, (formed in circles around my man-hood) slide down my length, clenching down slightly as I reached the tip. A hoarse and low moan, escaped my wind-pipe at the subtle stroke, knowing that it would only intensify at each progressing brush of my hand.

"Damn," I moaned, looking down to my thighs through glazed over eyes.

My member was beginning to throb harder, like the inside of a drum as it reverberated against its enclosed surroundings, feeling each thud of blood boiling in me, and pump against my fingers a little stronger than before. But the first stroke to release was always the most shrilling, except the very last, of course. For the last drop of pearly release was what every person drove for when committing the act of sexual pleasure.

I pulled my fingers back gently, with a firm grip to keep the demanding pleasure from over-flowing my whole body, as I repeated the same act of sliding fingers. I remained gliding my hand up-and-down the aching arousal, enjoying the shape and warmth of my own as it grew hotter and bigger with each sufficiently strong stroke.  
>I could feel the pitter-patter of water-drops fall to my skin continuously, clinging to my wet flesh like little glass bugs.<p>

With my eyes closed and the clear image of Scott in my head, I let my thoughts trail off to wherever my mind would lead them. In the mist of my lust, I could see Scott before me in the shower; his tanned skin wet and naked, and his chest heaving just at a little with excitement as I slowly, yet firmly pushed the tip of my arousal into him.

I tightened the grip on my length, imagining the tight ring of muscles clenching down on the hot flesh of my rod; I squeeze it gently as I move my fingers up and down in a rhythmic motion, thus causing a gentle string of rugged pants to evacuate my lungs. My harsh pants mix in slowly with the steam around me, engulfing my body in a warm embrace as I too (in my mind) find myself engulfed inside of Scott.

I moan gently as I imagine myself slowly pulling and out of Scott's beautiful rear. As I do, I pump my length with longer, stronger strokes, causing deeper moans escape my lips, dripping out like sweet liquid and dizzily flowing out into the heated air. And I imagine, Scott is doing the same, bent over before me and begging, lusting for my hardness.

I pump faster, blood rushing to my pounding arousal as it pounds through my enclosed fingers that are wrapped around the head of my shaft as I deliciously see Scott's tightness wrapped around it instead.

I turn around, taking Scott with me as he is pushed against the misted tiles, fingertips dragging themselves down the wet ceramic wall, pushing myself in deeper, harder and faster. Deep moans and ragged pants heave from my lungs. My chest pounds, my heart thuds in the back of my throat as blood rushes through my veins, feeling more like hot lava as it burns through ever vein in my body, continuously rushing heated blood to my arousal, causing me to almost howl like a wolf as I bite my lip.

"Scott…!" I hiss through gritted teeth as I stroke my member fast, pushing hard to the tip as small pearl drops fall to the running water as it streams down the ceramic base of my shower floor.

I can hear Scott, I can hear him moaning, howling for me to explode my seed inside him. His muscles clench even harder around the length of my penis, strangling the tip as it slowly starts to leak its milky liquid.

More begging, more moaning for all of my sticky medicine, I feel my body tremble in the heat of streaming water drops and every muscle in my body twitch and clench as I feel it slowly release; squirting gently against the foggy tiles and dying slowly down to the smooth surface beneath my feet, washing away with the water and down the drain in a tornado.

My body quivers one last time as the last drop of sticky milk is pushed out. My muscles feel eased into relaxation, my chest heaving while my heart rate slowly slows back down to normal and the throbbing blood in my head calms down until the burning sensation of en-flamed flesh and burning veins cools down.  
>My back presses against the tiles as I slither down onto the ground in a sitting position, panting lightly in utter bliss.<p>

* * *

><p>http :  / guycandi . blogspot . com / 2010 / 03 / colton - haynes . html

(A great picture of Jackson to go with this fic! I've put spaces between almost every word, so you just have to space them back together to view this image! *u* It is soo hot!)

Author's Note:

Ahh, something **M**-rated! Haha, what did you's think of the _smuttyness sweetness_?  
>Jackson in the shower was just too hot to resist! I don't have much to say about this, other than I hope it is okay and that you all enjoyed it… Tell me what you's all thought in a review, I'd really like to know what you thought of the story and its smutt, as I kinda got stuck half-way through and rushed the end. If you have any criticism to offer that would kindly help me to improve, then feel free to do so! :)<p>

Thank you!


End file.
